Lempar
by yuuinoe
Summary: Sawamura yang dikodein ga peka-peka.


_WARNING!_

_YAOI, BL, SHOUNEN-AI, KEMUNGKINAN OOC, TYPO, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK!_

Ace of Diamond/Daiya no Ace milik Terajima Yuuji, aku cuma pinjam karakternya :v

Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata :v

* * *

Pada sore hari yang mendungー_yah mendungnya gak terlalu sih, cuma mataharinya ketutupan awan aja_ー terlihat seorang pemuda manis bersurai coklat gelap, menggenggam sebuah bola bisbol. Dia berlari dengan penuh semangat mengejar kekasiー_catcher_ yang masih kelas 1. Bukan kelas 1 SD ya.

Sawamura mengejar Okumura yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjauhinya. Apa Sawamura jelek? Enggak lah, Eijun kan manis.

Gerutuan Okumura membuat suasana semakin suram. Dan jangan lupakan dengan langit yang masih mendung. Namun, Sawamura tidak menyerah secepat itu. Ia semakin mempercepat tempo larinya. Saat sudah dirasa dekat, si _Pitcher_ memeluk si _Catcher_. Okumura berbalik menatap pemuda yang memeluknya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan cengiran manis, yang mampu membuat langit cerah kembali dan wajah Okumura terlihat memerah.

"_Senpai_. Tolong lepaskan aku." pintanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Sawamura mem_pout_kan wajahnya.

'_WADOOO! IMOET ANJEEENG!'_ teriak Okumura dalam batinnya.

"GAMAUUU! Nanti kau lari lagi kan." protes Sawamura.

Okumura hanya bisa menahan nafasnya saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas _senpai_nya. Mimpi apa ia semalam sehingga bisa mendapat asupan begini. Menggeleng cepat, untuk mengusir pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tidak akan lari _senpai_."

Sawamura melepaskan pelukannya. "_Jaa_... Aku memintamu menangkap lemparanku hari ini!" ia menyodorkan bola yang digenggamnya tadi tepat ke dada Okumura.

Ia mengulum senyum. Akhirnya, _senpai_nya ini mulai ketergantungan dengannya. Pikirnya.

"Aku juga mau kok _senpai_."

"_Hai_?"

"Kalau kau melempar hatimu padaku, aku bersedia menangkapnya." Okumura Koushuu, _catcher_ menatap Sawamura dengan raut muka yang sangat yakin.

Tapi...

Sawamura menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Kemudian ia tiba-tiba berteriak dan menjauhi Okumura.

"A... A.. APA MAKSUDMU BOCAH SERIGALA?! JANGAN-JANGAN SELAMA INI KAU KANIBAL YA! ATAU KAU MEMANG MANUSIA SERIGALA! KALAU AKU MELEMPAR HATIKU, AKU BISA MATI LOH! TERUS YANG JADI _ACE_ SIAPA?!" Ia pun berlari mendekati Haruichi dan Kuramochi kemudian bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Okumura menggerutu mendengar balasan Sawamura. Ia tau _senpai_nya bodoh, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau _senpai_nya lebih dari sekedar bodoh. Tapi, ada untungnya juga Sawamura bodoh. Okumura jadi ga malu. Kan ga tentu _senpai_nya ini nolak atau nerima. Soalnya dia salah paham.

Okumura menghela nafas berat, ia mendekati Furuya yang daritadi menonton adegan mereka dengan aura khas tentunya. Yap. Terbakar api _cembokeur_ :v

"_Senpai_, hari ini aku akan menangkap lemparanmu." ujarnya. Furuya hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menghilangkan auranya.

Melihat hal itu, Sawamura kembali protes tak terima. "Oi... Oi... Apa maksudnya ini Okumuraaa?! Kenapa kau malah mengajak Furuya?! Jangan mengabaikanku!"

Haruichi hanya mengulum senyum, Kuramochi menertawakan Sawamura dengan tawa khasnya. Tapi, sebenarnya mereka berdua juga cemburu.

Sedangkan, tak jauh dari TKP terlihat pemuda berkacamata. Sebut saja Miyuki. Ia hanya menyeringai tidak jelas menonton adegan-adegan tadi.

'Rasain tuh. Kau kira _Baka_mura bakal peka dengan kodemu itu? Engga lah. Aku aja yang ngodein dia dari dulu, dianya ga peka-peka.' batin Miyuki.

Namun, jauh di dalam pikiran bejatnya ia membayangkan sesuatu, rencana yang sangat menarik. Sehabis mandi, ia berencana menculik Sawamura. Kemudian ia ingin mengurungnya, memeluknya, menciumi aroma tubuhnya, bibirnya. Dan yah... Saat Miyuki sedang menikmati khayalannya, tiba-tiba ia ditendang oleh objek khayalannya.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum seperti orang gila? _Baka_zuya." Sawamura memberikan tatapan jijik.

'Yang membuatku jadi gila gini siapa?' tanya Miyuki dalam batinnya.

Miyuki mengusap pakaiannya yang kotor, kemudian ia merangkul Sawamura. "Kau memang menarik ya. Mau ku temani main lempar tangkap?"

"Eh? Boleh? _Yatta_! Ayo _Cap_!"

.

.

.

**End**.

Inget review nya ya reader san.

Sankyuuuuuuuu uwu.

Oh iya, aku juga post cerita ini di akun Wattpad ku namanya @fujoshidesuyo69


End file.
